Love Game
by Professor Sexymore
Summary: L and Light are competitive by nature, and after one childish game leaves Light slightly disoriented but still with the drive to win, they find themselves in a situation they wouldn't normally be okay with. LxLightxL, PWP, yaoi. Rated M for a reason. Now increased to a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wrote my second lemon. Yaaay. Hope it wasn't too bad, I tried. xD Yes, the name of the fanfiction and lyrics at the end of the story are inspired by Lady Gaga's song "Love Game". I do not own this song. The song doesn't have entirely much to do with the story, I just happened to be listening to that song and this story has to do with a competition. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>L and Light were very childish. Neither of them denied it, as it was obviously the truth. The tennis game from when they first met pretty much proved it and though Light didn't show it as blatantly as the detective did, he couldn't say that he didn't like the mind games. So much that it was bit childish. So, it isn't surprising when they found each other silently challenging each other to ridiculous things they formed in their heads.<p>

Tonight was no acception. Light and L were silently working in the main room of the task force headquarters. L was poised on top of a metal office chair with a finger at his lips. Light was only five feet away in another chair, since this is as far as the chains would allow them to go. Neither man had left that spot all day due to a previously set challenge in Light's head, _"I bet I can work longer than L can." _And after a few hours of not moving, L caught on.

This activity was growing rather boring, which Light voiced with a loud yawn, stretching his arms backwards in a long stretch. L paused from typing for a moment to give Light a quick glance. Once Light's long yawn was over, he set his eyes back to the screen and began to resume typing lazily.

L blinked innocently. "Is Light-kun tired? Perhaps we should retire to our room a little early."

Light glanced down at the clock. 1:38 AM. _A little early my ass! _These words would appear unprofessional, however, so he didn't voice his thoughts. But one thing did ring out in his groggily turning brain. _He thinks he can stay up longer than you. _And Light accepted this challenge with eagerness. "No thanks, Ryuzaki. Actually, I feel great."

L's eyes flashed with realization of the new childish challenge Light came up with. "If Light-kun feels exhausted, please do not hesitate to let me know."

Light grinned at this. "Don't worry Ryuzaki, I feel like I could work _all night." _

"As do I, Light-kun." L replied simply, silently sealing the challenge.

And so they did. Twenty shortcakes, fifteen cups of coffee, and ten bowls of sugar cubes later, the sun was starting to peek through the windows. Only one of the cups of coffee and slices of cake had been for Light and because of his dislike of sweets, he was only able to consume half of the sweet pastry. So, while L's brain was in hyper drive from the sugar, Light's cogs in his brain were turning rather slowly. Blinking his red-shot eyes, Light looked down at the digital clock in the corner of the desktop computer. 7:56. He couldn't hold back the groan of frustration before resuming his work.

He wish he could have, because as soon as L heard this, the previous clacking sound from the other's keyboard halted. "Light-kun seems a bit frustrated. Is something troubling him?"

He could almost _see _the ghost of a smirk on L's face. Light closed his eyes for a few moments as he replied, "Not at all, Ryuzaki... I've never felt better really..."

L brought a thumb to his lips. "Odd behavior for someone who is not normally an insomniac…"

"I guess I'm just adjusting to your schedule," Light replied with a shrug, bringing his heavy eyes back to the screen. He was reading over a file L had sent him, but none of it was really registering in his brain. He was used to at least seven hours of sleep per night, and now it's been roughly twenty-four hours since he's last slept. It was definitely taking its toll on him. He didn't even notice when his eyes drooped shut and he slowly started to drift out of consciousness…

"…Light-kun?"

This echoed in the back of Light's brain. It almost appeared part of a dream, until it got louder. "Light-kun!"

"Mmm…" Light mumbled before realization hit him. _I dozed off! _His eyes snapped open and he was relieved to find his arm was supporting his head in a normal fashion. If he had just collapsed on the keyboard, it would have been utterly humiliating. He glanced at the clock. 8:03. _Good, it's only been a few minutes… _

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" L asked, an amused smirk gracing his features. "It almost appears as if you dozed off for a moment. It's natural, really; you are not used to working these long hours. Would you like to go rest now?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Ryuzaki," Light muttered stubbornly. His eyes were heavy and he looked half-out of it. "Actually, I was thinking we could go get some breakfast. You hungry?"

"I suppose a slice of cake wouldn't hurt," L replied as he unfolded from the crouched position he's been sitting in all night. Light didn't see how his legs didn't hurt, or didn't fall asleep. Maybe his legs are always numb from sitting like that, so he didn't feel it? An impatient tug on the chain drew Light from his thoughts. "Light-kun, we're supposed to be going to get breakfast."

Light had to fight the urge to scowl as he stood up. "I know…" A yawn interrupted him mid-sentence. "…I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" L said with faux interest. "Please, do share, Light-kun."

"No, it's nothing about you," Light said immediately before changing the subject. "Let's just go eat some breakfast, alright? So we can continue working."

"Light-kun has been very eager when working lately," L commented as he led Light into the kitchen. "Any reason in particular?"

"The sooner we catch Kira the sooner my name is cleared, right?" Light replied as he opened the refrigerator. L was opening the cabinet beside him, causing the handcuffs to press uncomfortably hard against his skin.

"There is always a chance that the first Kira transferred his power of killing to a new person," L said as he brought a container of doughnuts out of the cabinet. "Therefore, unless there is a way to track this said power from person to person, you will always be a person of suspect."

"You're going to keep me handcuffed to you forever?" Light questioned needlessly. This was a stupid question and he knew it, though unlike he normally thought things out, things were just spilling out randomly. Probably due to lack of sleep, but he couldn't register that either.

"That is ridiculous, Light-kun. If I were to do that, I might as well put you in a prison cell right now," L selected a chocolate doughnut and licked at the icing tentatively. "No, when the third Kira is caught, I'm sure it will be safe to release you. That is, if we figure out the method of killing."

"I'm sure we can do… I mean, I'm sure we can figure that… that out…." Light stumbled over his words uncharacteristically before ending his broken sentence in long yawn, slamming the milk and cake he retrieved from the fridge on the kitchen table.

"The option for going to get some rest still stands, Light-kun," L reminded him slowly as he took his seat beside Light. "You look like you can barely keep your eyes open let alone work a moment longer."

"Please! I'm fine…" Light grumbled, taking a fork and digging into the last piece of strawberry cheesecake that was supposed to be for L. He chewed lazily and messily, his head supported by the hand that wasn't hold the fork.

L blinked owlishly twice before commenting about Light's actions. "That was my cake, Light-kun."

"Huh?" Light looked down at the pastry on the plate below him, which had several chunks picked out of it. He appeared to be taking it in for a moment and connecting it to L's words before finally shrugging, giving the plate a small push towards L. "Oh well. Do you want it?"

"…That isn't very hygienic. Normally you are very specific with these kinds of things." L replied slowly, his calculating eyes searching Light's face. But all he found there was hollow, tired nothingness. He looked like a zombie.

"Fine, then neither of us will eat it!" Light snapped before shoving the glass plate off of the wooden table. It hit the ceramic floor a second later, shattering into many small fragments. The cake ended up squished on the floor in an even worse mess.

L blinked again at this uncharacteristic action from his suspect. _It appears that sleep is very important to Light's schedule. _the detective noted, gliding his thumb slowly over his bottom lip. _Even a few missed hours causes his disposition to change drastically. I wonder what all he will do under these conditions… Or say… _"Light-kun, that was not necessary. You shattered a perfectly good piece of China, not to mention the wasted cake."

"Well you… you said you didn't want it!" Light sputtered before reaching across the table and grabbing L's coffee. He shook it in front of his face in an almost drunken manner. "I just don't see what's so wrong with eating something… that I ate off of. I'll drink your coffee, no problem…"

And without further argument, Light promptly downed L's cup of sugary coffee and slammed the glass back down with a thud, a victorious grin on his face.

"…I hope Light-kun realizes that drinking my coffee that I have taken multiple drinks of myself is equivalent to French kissing with me." L said slowly as he stared at his empty coffee cup. This impulsive and quick-acting Light is different from the one he has gotten to know. And so far, it doesn't prove to be any good. After all, until Watari goes to the store, that is the last cup of coffee in the entire building. Not to mention there's no cake left…

Light's eyes had fluttered closed and back open at hearing L speaking. He still appeared to be in the zombie-like trance that was slightly rubbing L the wrong way. "Hmm? French kissing? Did you say something about French kissing with me?"

"I said downing my coffee in such a manner is _equal_ to engaging in such activities," L explained, hoping that extensive vocabulary will still make since to Light.

Light blinked again slowly, a loofy smirk playing his features. "So are you saying we just frenched, L?"

"Ryuzaki," L corrected. "And, not literally but in technical terms, yes. Does Light-kun not see anything wrong with that? You are in a relationship with Misa-san after all."

"One-sided," Light replied simply. L could notice something sparking in his eyes that made him feel uneasy. And, on top of that, it appears that speaking complete sentences was long gone now. "Don't feel the same way."

"Yes, of course… Though she would be devastated to find out. It is very uncharacteristic of you after all, Light-kun."

"Characteristic, schmaracteristic," Light said loudly with a wave of dismissal. "Doesn't matter, don't like Misa anyway… Like someone else…" He finished his 'sentence' with a lazy smirk.

L was thoroughly concerned at this point. Light's sanity seemed to be slipping with his lack of sleep. So rapidly it made him think of drugs. He reached across the table and yanked Light's chin upwards so that he was making eye-contact with L. L proceeded to search Light's eyes for any sort of sign of drug usage while smelling for alcohol on his breath. "Has Light-kun ingested any sort of drug or illegal substance during the last twelve hours?"

Light chuckled so lightheartedly it was almost a giggle, another odd characteristic. He reached up and wrapped his hand over L's pale one, leaning into towards L's face so that their noses were touching. "Nooooo…" He smirked and rubbed his nose against L's. "I don't use drugs. Kills brain cells."

L yanked his hand away roughly and shuffled backwards away from Light, wary of the invasion of personal space. "Light-kun. Forget about seeing who can stay awake the longest; it was childish. Let us go up to our room and let you rest. I'll tell the task force you need extra sleep."

Light laughed again before standing from his seat and making his way over to L's chair, nearly falling on the way. He planted both of his hands on the arms of the chair L was perched on before leaning in. "I don't need sleep though."

"Light-kun needs it more than he knows," L responded quickly, pressing his head against the chair as Light leaned in closer. "Let us go now. Before you do something you'll regret." _Before we both do something we'll regret… _

"Ryuzaki-san…" Light purred as he hovered above L's lips. "You said something about us frenching earlier… why so scared now?"

"We didn't really-mmmph!" L was cut off as Light's lips crashed into his. Perfect example of "doing something we'll regret". They began immediately rubbing against his own in an attempt to get L active, gliding his tongue over the bottom of L's sugar-coated lips.

"Mmm…" Light mumbled. "Tastes like coffee… I like coffee… I wonder if more of you... tastes like coffee…"

"Light-kun, stop-" He was cut off once again as Light plunged his tongue into his mouth, swirling and massaging his tongue. It was stimulating, arousing. But L had to try and remember Light wasn't in his right mind. It was getting so hard as Light moved down to his neck, sucking vigorously against his pale skin.

"Nnng… Ah- No, wait," L groaned before thrusting his foot upwards and into Light's chest, sending the younger boy flying across the kitchen. The chain forced him to follow. He landed in a disheveled heap beside Light.

L lifted himself up off the ground in a feral-like crouch. He wasn't looking at Light, so technically the next course of actions could be his fault. "Light-kun, I apologize for kicking you. You are not in your right mind, however, and-"

L was cut off as he was pounced on by the crazed brunette, being forced to fall backwards against the cold tiles of the kitchen. Light straddled his hips and stared down at him with a sadistic-looking smirk. "You taste like sugar, Ryuzaki…" Light said before pushing L's shirt up, exposing his pale frame. "I need sugar. Going to fall asleep soon without it."

L bit back a gasp before trying punch Light in the side. However arousing it might seem, or how good it might feel, it was unprofessional nonetheless. Not to mention, considering Light is only seventeen, it could be considered pedophilic rape. Even if L is resisting.

Light must have seen this coming because he caught L's fist in midair and held it down next to his head along with the other one. L wriggled under Light's grasp, glaring up at the brunette, "Light-kun, release me at once. This is unprofessional and you need rest."

"That all you know how to talk about?" Light asked before lowering himself so that he and L were skin and skin. "Rest? I'm _fine." _He added to this statement by licking L's toned stomach and chest.

L bit back a moan. Vocal noises will only encourage Light's actions which, even though flipping Light over and screwing him senseless is starting to sound appealing, wouldn't be good. Since L had the more common sense of the two, he had to try and use it. He continued to writhe and even tried kicking Light in the back, but Light restrained L's legs by pressing both of his knees on his thighs. Unfortunately Light has the weight advantage, so L couldn't shake him off.

Light began to lick around L's nipple slowly before taking it in his mouth, nipping and nibbling it softly. L gasped at first before promptly biting down on his bottom lip to keep any more noise from slipping past his lips.

"Yes. You taste like sugar, Ryuzaki…" Light murmured into his exploration of L's chest, dragging his tongue wherever he went and creating wet trails.

"I-I do not see how that is possible, Light-kun. Sugar goes no where near the rest of my body, only my mouth," L said quietly for seemingly no reason. He knew Light didn't care at this point.

Light halted his actions to release L for a moment, moving on hand down to fiddle with L's zipper. L took advantage of this and flipped them over so that he was pinning Light down. Light didn't resist, however, only staring up with smirk on his face. "Somehow this seems better. I like it."

L blinked in shock before hissing, "Light-kun likes _nothing. _I have no idea what is wrong with you tonight, but I am taking you up to our room this instant so you can sleep. We can't have these complications disrupting our work on the Kira case."

Light rolled his hips upwards, causing L to gasp as his semi-hard erection was brushed against Light's. L grumbled in frustration, pinning down Light's thighs like he had done for him. "Do not attempt anything like that again."

"Ryuzaki's body is stimulated," Light replied with a sadistic smirk playing his features. "I felt it."

"It is the human body's natural reaction to the things you did. It does not mean I am emotionally or sexually attracted to you in any way," L said firmly.

"Is that…" A yawn broke his sentence. A long one that brought the look of exhaustion even more to his face. He finished his sentence with a lazy smirk. "…a challenge?"

"A challenge?" L echoed, raising an nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yes," Light said before yawning again. He yanked his arms free from L's grasp when L got distracted by his own thoughts and pushed the detective off of him before crawling over him. "I bet… by the time I'm done with you… you'll like it…" Light then restricted L's arms in a firmer grasp than before and proceeded to lick and nibble at his ear.

L stifled a gasp. "Light-kun, as I said before, this is highly unprofessional. If you were in your right frame of mind, you would find your actions…ah-" He bit his lip as Light started sucking vigorously on his neck, giving it a few nips here and there. "…find your actions repulsive…"

"You still taste like sugar," Light commented dreamily as he licked down the neck and sucking on the jugular vein.

L tried to squirm away, but Light's grip was a lot stronger this time and he found his efforts were in vain. "You almost sound cannibalistic the way you talk about me."

"Do you like it?" Light whispered huskily. Lust was sparking in those chocolate eyes of his, mixed with hazy tiredness.

"No," L said stiffly, meeting Light's gaze with a heated look. "Release me at once, Light-kun."

"I believe you are in… in no position to argue," Light responded with a smirk, eyeing his hand that was holding L's pale wrists firmly.

L followed his gaze before snapping his eyes back down to Light's angrily. "Even if you are not Kira, I can have you arrested for sexual assault which is what you are committing. Release me now and I might let it slip."

"Assault?" Light echoed, amused. "I have to… be hurting you for it to be assault, right?" Light moved his free hand down to L's crotch and began rubbing it. L tried hard not to moan, biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood. "…and you seem to be enjoying it. No need to be shy. I want to hear you."

L glared up at Light. "Unlike you, I have dignity. This is degrading for both you and I. I'm going to replay the camera footage when you can think normally so you see the extent of what you've done."

"I'd like that…" Light mumbled before slipping his hand down L's pants. He began to stroke his semi-hard member, trying to bring it to the state Light's throbbing erection was at.

"Nnn… Quit that, Light-kun…" L moaned, his eyes clenching front in frustration. His hips involuntarily bucked forward, causing Light to chuckle.

"You say no, your body says yes…" Light commented as he continued to suck on his neck and stroke him harder and faster. "I prefer the latter."

"Ah… I prefer the former…" L argued, panting. "I cannot help… my body's natural reactions… to sexual stimulation…"

Light rolled his eyes. "Such big words during sex. Sex isn't meant for big words."

"Who said I was… having sex with you?" L questioned irritably. "If I had a say in the situation at hand… this wouldn't be occurring right now."

"If I had a say in the situation at hand…" Light yawned into his licking down L's neck. "…then you'd be a lot more submissive. Or at least a bit quieter. In all the wrong ways, of course."

L shivered as he felt Light exhale onto his moist neck, sending shudders throughout his whole body. "L does not submit to Kira," L murmured darkly as Light opened a drawer next to them. He pulled out what looked like an extra extension cord they had lying around. L widened his eyes as he realized what Light was doing.

Light wrapped the black cord tightly around L's pale wrists, tying it tightly before removing his hand from its place. "Much better. Normally I'm not… into bondage, but it seems to work for you… Plus now we can have more fun…"

Light pushed L's pants and undergarments down to reveal an impressive erection coaxed to full hardness thanks to Light's pumping. L bit down on his lip again to keep from gasping out at the cool air hit his member. The coolness of the air was quickly replaced by a sudden warm wetness, and L shivered as he realized what was happening: Light was giving him oral.

"L-Light-kun," L moaned, pulled his wrists in an attempt to get out of the bondage. His voice was sounded needy, and he silently cursed the fact that he's never been intimate before. Though he had knowledge, he had no experience. "Please, stop this…"

Light hummed in response, sending a vibrating sensation all over L's member. L cried out before biting his cut lip again, drawing more blood. Light, after seeing L's reaction to this, hummed some more before increasing the suction.

"Ah! Light-kun!" L cried as Light began to bob up and down at a slow rate at first, before quickening his pace at the sound of L's cries.

L's mind was hazy, the cogs in his brain were going about as slow as Light's as this point. He didn't want this: getting into sexual activities with his subjects are usually the last thing on his wish list. But Light had restrained everything that could help him, and begging and demanding didn't work, so what's left for there to do than enjoy it?

He could feel his face flushed and sweat beginning to moisten his entire body. The room appeared as hot as a summer day as Light brought one hand up to rub L's nipple and massage his inner thigh with other.

L panted with pleasure, and tried to keep quiet as Light continued his torturously pleasurable actions. The occasional moan slipped out, to his dismay, but he'd rather be dead before appearing as a vocal slut to the man he knew was Kira. "Nnn…Hah…"

Light tightened his suction to an intense power and L felt his insides tighten and heat pool into his stomach. His back arched up involuntarily before letting out a cry as he released into Light's mouth, "L-Light-k-un…!"

Light sucked him cry before pulling away, licking his lips. "Tasted sweet there too," he remarked as gazed down at the panting detective below him. "You seem to be enjoying it more."

"Hah… I do not… enjoy it…" L argued in an unconvincing tone.

Light nuzzled into his neck, whispering, "Don't believe you."

He pulled away from his neck after giving it lick, moving his hands to his pants. "Sucking you off… got me a little hard…" He pushed them down, boxers and all, kicking them off when they reached his ankles. "…I can't work like this… can I…?"

L had caught his breath at this point, but since he was very embarrassed at the whole ordeal, his face was still slightly tinged in pink. "Can't Light-kun just masturbate?"

Light shook his head before yawning… again. "…I gave you pleasure, you're going to give it to me… One way or another…"

He brought three fingers up to L's mouth. Due to L's knowledge of homosexual intercourse, he knew what three fingers meant, so he denied them entrance. They hovered there for a few moments as L looked up in defiance. Sighing, Light withdrew them. "I thought I had finally got you to enjoy this."

"Light-kun does not know what he is doing," L mumbled, barely opening his mouth in fear that Light would shove his fingers inside. "If it had been a different situation, I might be pleased. I blame our competitive natures."

Light shrugged sleepily before bringing his own fingers to his mouth and sucking on them. It didn't seem like he paid attention to what L said, but it's not like L's opinion mattered anymore.

Light appeared to be trying to appear seductive to L has he moaned into his actions, moving his finger between each one and opening his mouth to allow L to see. L was anything but seduced as he watch Light's actions, giving him a glare that he hoped would make him back off. Once again, his efforts were in vain.

Light pulled his fingers out with a loud pop before moving them down to L's legs. L squeezed his legs shut immediately, which resulted in a groan of frustration from Light. He pried his legs apart with his own before shoving one finger up L's entrance. L let out a noise of discomfort as Light swirled the finger around inside of him and shoving it in and out.

The sound changed from discomfort to pain as a second finger was added. Light scissor him slowly, and L could feel his eyeing watering. How do homosexuals enjoy this? Light gave L a small kiss on his lips, as though he was his lover. "Relax… Hurts at first…"

L growled in response. "Be in my position before saying things like that."

Light rolled his eyes, which was more exaggerated since he was tired. He curled them and pushed, successfully hitting L's sweet spot. L's eyes shot open at this action, letting out a gasp. "Ahh!"

Light smirked. "Feel good yet?"

"Hah…" L panted, avoiding eye contact with Light. "Anyone could stimulate that… reaction… I could even do it to myself…"

"Still a reaction," was Light's only reply as he slide in a third finger. This caused an immediate burning sensation in L's lower regions which was soon replaced by bliss as Light hit his prostate, tapping in a few times as he pulled the appendages in and out. "There, you're stretched enough…"

Light proceeded to coat his own erection with his own saliva. This disgusted L. Why would you use your own bodily fluids as lubrication? It seemed repulsive, and contrary to popular belief, L did care about hygiene. He didn't get too long to dwell on it as Light lifted L's legs about his hips and position himself. "Ready?"

L frowned. "My response will not change your actions, so why ask?"

Light yawned before replying, "Good point."

He entered L slowly. At least he was being careful, because even at Light's slow pace, he felt like he was being ripped in half. The pain was almost numbing as Light eased himself in all the way. L's nails dug into his palms and he bit down hard on his lip as he tried to cope with the pain.

"Ready for me to move?" Light asked as he studied L.

"I…suppose…" he panted, seeing as responding otherwise wouldn't matter.

Light pulled out before thrusting back in, earning a cry from displeasure from L. Light pressed his lips against L's and shoved his tongue in, trying to distract him. L was looking for any sort of distraction from the pain, so he responded, swirling his tongue with Lights.

To his surprise, this was rather pleasurable, and he found himself slightly moaning as their tongues danced. He could barely even feel the pain anymore and forgot what was going on until Light brushed against that spot inside of him. His mind completed hazed with pleasure by this point, he didn't try to silence himself. "Uhn! Light-kun, again!"

Light smirked into the kiss before giving into L's demands, angling himself so that he would hit the detective's prostate again. L's back arched this time, "Ahh!"

Light decided that he no longer needed distraction and moved his lips to L's neck and began to suck on a mark he made earlier. This only added to the pleasure L was feeling as he panted, his head tilted back and his fingers digging into his skin. Not being able to touch was unbearable, but he didn't want Light to stop what he was doing anymore. It felt too good, and like he had said to himself before: He might as well enjoy it if he can't do anything else.

The brunette above him added to the pleasure by moving his hand down to pump his member, coaxing it back to full erection. Light's moves were animalistic at this point as he pounded into the detective, sucking and pumping and thrusting all at to mention he's mentally exhausted. After this, he'll also be physically exhausted and he'll go to sleep. L got a bit of pleasure _and _L wins their childish game: a win-win situation! Perhaps he was only trying to justify what he was allowing to be done to him, but he didn't care. It sounded good to him.

It wasn't long until L reached his climax for a second time, releasing into Light's hand and arching his back as far as he could in pleasure. "Uhn! Light!"

Hearing the honorific removed somehow caused Light to feel more pleasured as he picked up his pace, slamming into L as he searched for his own release. He was rewarded with it a moment later, filling L up to the brim with his own semen. "L…!"

Light collapsed on top of L, his chest heaving against his own panting chest. His hands moved in a disoriented fashion as they tried to reach L's wrists. It seemed like every bit of him felt like jello after his orgasm, and even moving was a challenge. Finally, he reached the wires that bound L's hands and pulled an end with all the strength he could muster, untying them before letting his arm and head fall back down. His head laid against L's still heaving chest his arm fell to the ground with a _thud!_. He immediately passed out.

"L-Light-kun?" L panted, nudging Light a bit. No reply. L tried again. "Light-kun?"

When he didn't reply this time either, L smirked and pushed him off. After putting his pants back on, L scooped Light up in his arms. Light's only reply was an incoherent murmur as he nuzzled into L's shirt. To L, this was victory. Light way have gotten what he wanted when it came to sexual desires, but L won what started the whole thing.

Figuring his celebration cake can wait for later, L carried the half-naked brunette up to their room and laid him on their shared bed, covering him up with covers before promptly settling in beside him. He would go work downstairs, but the chain wouldn't allow that. And seeing that Light was exhausted, work didn't seem like an option anymore. L opened the laptop on the laptop, "Watari. Please alert the others that we will not be working today."

"Is that so?" Watari inquired. "All right, I will let them know. Any particular reason?"

"Light-kun and I had a competition, and now he is exhausted," L replied, biting his thumb loudly.

"Oh?" Watari said with slight interest. "And who was the victor?"

"In the end…it was I who emerged victorious," L responded with a slight smirk.

"I see. Congratulations then. I will go alert the others about work now."

L nodded, even though Watari couldn't see him. "Thank you, Watari."

He closed his laptop before laying back on the bed. After he and Light's little "game", he too was feeling quite exhausted, and he took every change he got to indulge in some sleep, so he let his eyes flutter closed.

Little did he know, Watari had been watching the surveillance on the monitors from his room. And let's just say he won a little competition of his own with the task force that day.

_"Let's play a love game..." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep. You can decide what the competition Watari was having with the task force is. I didn't specify it, so use your imagination. Well, I'm glad you at least read it far enough to read this. That tells me I at least kept you interested, yes? That's good enough. Speak any opinions about this through a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You asked, I answered. _Love Game _has now been increased to a two-shot! If you are wanting it to go even further, then you must be insane. The one-shot barely had enough plot in it to increase it to this, let alone make it into a full-fledged story.

**Contains: **SemeLxUkeLight and a hint of PWP. (Not a full-on lemon like the first chapter.)

With that said, enjoy the second chapter of _Love Game_!

* * *

><p>Light slept a solid twelve hours after his "competition" with L, still sleeping even when the clock rolled on to nine o'clock at night. L had worked throughout that time period, but he wasn't exactly efficient. His mind would wonder back to what happened earlier that day, and the occasional glances would land on the sleeping adolescent beside him. Although he was trying to convince himself that the encounter was merely accidental, and that he was thoroughly appalled by it, part of him didn't even believe himself.<p>

The encounter was unfortunately pleasant when L ended up surrendering to Light's actions. He couldn't deny that he wasn't sexually attracted to whatever Light was doing because he ended up climaxing. _Twice. _Before Light did, at that.

As a virgin, L had never had sexual experiences, not ever. He had his views on what it might be like, but he always thought that because of his status in the world he would never be able to explore it. And he most definitely didn't expect his first time to be with a suspect, his most challenging and intelligent suspect at that. To think that the encounter was also completely against his will wasn't exactly positive bonus points either.

But L was going to make this right.

When Light awoke, he was going to be made well aware of the events that occurred that morning. L had the recording of the surveillance cameras in the archive, and as he had promised, he was going to show it to Light. He was going to watch every second of it, and L was going to analyze his reaction thoroughly. If he acted surprised and appalled, then he was too groggy to think straight. If he was cool and collected, then he did have some control over himself. L was well aware of Light's acting ability, but it was worth a shot.

"Mmm… Ryuzaki…?" Light mumbled and rolled over onto his back, causing the bed to shift. His eyes fluttered open and met the dim light in the room, immediately averting to L. "Ryuzaki?" he repeated. "What time is it?"

L felt his heart pound in nervousness in his chest, but he too was a marvelous actor when he needed to be. He put on his best poker face and moved his gaze to the drowsy brunette. "Nine twenty-three, Light-kun."

Light's eyes visibly widened. "PM?"

L nodded in response. "Yes. It's only natural, really. When you passed out earlier, you were both mentally and physically exhausted…" L trailed off, lifting the tea-filled porcelain cup from the nightstand to his lips.

With a puzzled look on his face, Light propped himself up on his elbows. "Passed out? What do you-?" Realization hit him like a slap in the face as his expression changed to a deer-in-headlights look, which vanished a second later to avoid looking suspicious.

L inwardly smirked, placing the cup back on the coaster. "Hmm? Something wrong, Light-kun?"

Light cleared his throat quietly. "No, it's nothing." He quickly changed the subject. "So, how is the case going? Find anything new?"

L raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him. _Guilty. _"No, nothing new…" L shifted in the bed so that he was sitting normally, reaching across the king-sized bed to fetch the TV remote.

Light pushed himself up into a sitting position. "TV? You never watch TV, Ryuzaki."

"That's true…" L agreed, pressing the power button and turning on the flat screen in front of them. "…but I have something I want to share with you."

L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye, noticing the worry flash through his honey orbs. "Something you want to share with me? Is it related to the Kira case?"

"No, as I said before I have found nothing new related to the investigation." L pressed a button down on his laptop. "Watari, you have the kitchen surveillance from today connected to the TV in our room, correct?"

"Yes, just as you requested," Watari answered immediately, as if anticipating it.

"Thank you," L deadpanned before closing his laptop. "Light-kun, if you could avert your attention to the TV…"

L pressed a button on the black TV remote, causing a lot of small squares to pop up on the screen. They were organized by the hour, starting with midnight that day. L scrolled over to the video labeled: "October 16 2004 - Kitchen Surveillance - 8:00 AM". L was then given the option to choose between a variety of camera angles, thirty-four total. He chose the one centered right above the table, which gives a perfect view of what happened earlier that day.

Light noticeably tensed as the black and white film began rolling. "Ryuzaki, I'm feeling rather hungry…" L felt a tug on his wrist as Light tried to moved towards the edge of the bed. "Can't this wait until later?"

L gripped the chain in a tight grip, not allowing Light to move another inch. "No, it can't. Patience is a virtue, Light-kun. You can eat after this is over."

"But-" Light started to protest.

L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye. "But what, Light-kun?"

With a sigh, the brunette settled himself back beside the detective. "Nothing- It's nothing."

Silence fell between the duo afterwards, the only noise being the quiet static from the TV speakers. Five minutes later, the sound of L and Light conversing started coming through the speakers as L led Light into the kitchen.

L made a _tsk _sound and reached for the remote again. "This is taking too long." He pressed the fast-forward button, skipping over much of their conversation.

Light shifted uncomfortably beside him. He was constantly flicking his eyes away from the screen and running a hand through his hair- a sure sign of nervousness. "Ryuzaki… Please, can we just go do something else? Kira isn't going to catch himself."

L ignored his comment as he pressed play right when Light got up and strolled over to L on the TV. "Watch carefully, Light-kun."

They both watched Light on the television lowered himself to L's face before connecting their lips in a messy, forced kiss. Light's face instantly flushed with embarrassment at the sight.

"Ryuzaki, this is degrading," he protested. "I'm not watching this."

L felt the bed shift again as Light moved to get off the bed, without his consent this time. Eyes narrowed, L reached out and grabbed Light's wrist in a tight grip and pulled him back. "You're watching this whether you like it or not, Light-kun."

"I don't need to watch this to know what I did!" Light confessed in an exasperated tone. His face was still a guilty bright pink. "I'm sorry, okay? But I don't want to watch this."

L wrenched Light's wrist, causing him to gasp out in pain. "Hey- you're squeezing my wrist kind of hard."

L loosened his grip, but didn't let go as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a single key. He wordlessly slid it into the handcuffs on his wrist and unlocked it before attaching the loose cuff to the railings in the headboard behind them. L then turned back to the TV, satisfied.

Light became even more flustered, both at what L did and what was happening on the TV. Television Light had just crawled on top of L and pinned him down, and was now pushing his shirt up to lick and nibble at his nipples. Television L was biting back a moan, causing Light to get even more confident in his actions, dragging his tongue along the milky skin that is L's stomach.

L heard Light swallow loudly beside him. "R-Ryuzaki. Unchain me and turn this off."

"No," L said in reply, his gaze still fixed on the screen. "I want you to see it."

"I don't want to see it!" Light cried and pulled at the wrist connected to the bed, causing a jingling sound to cover the noise on TV. L had just flipped Light back over and was talking sternly to him. Neither seemed very interested in this part. "I bet you're the one wanting to see this, aren't you? And you're trying to justify it with a reason like this!"

"I'm not the one who attacked their co-worker in a drowsy haze before proceeding to sexually assault them," L replied dryly. "I'm only following through with what I promised this morning."

Light raised an eyebrow at L before suddenly thrusting a hand in between his legs. The hand there found L's semi-hard erection and gripped it, causing L to gasp out in surprise.

Light's eyes widened slightly; he didn't expect to actually find something. "See? You _are _enjoying this."

L yanked Light's hand out between his legs angrily. "Oh, really?" His voice was as collected and monotonous as ever. "And you're not having a reaction to this?"

Light eyed L warily and turned his body a bit to the side. "That's right."

In the blink of an eye, L pounced on Light, knowing he wouldn't actually let him check willingly. He pried Light's legs apart before assertively placing a hand on his crotch. He found his prize, Light's own semi-hard erection. A moan from L on the TV caused it to grow even harder and the corner of L's lips to tug into a small smirk. L began to palm it, looking Light dead in his eyes. "This is a reaction, is it not, Light-kun?"

Face bright red, Light panted slightly before swatting L's hand off of his lower regions. "D-Don't do that!"

L's hands found Light's and pinned them down against the bed. Flustered as ever, Light wriggled underneath L's weight, glaring up at him. "Now what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I'm just curious…" L lowered his lips down to Light's. Not connecting them, but hovering above them so that Light's breath would blow against his mouth.

His breath came in short, small gasps, as if he was trying not to breath all together. Silence filled the air, except for the occasional moan, gasp, or comment from the TV. L got bolder at Light's lack of fighting, and decided to stare into Light's eyes so they were nose-to-nose, and only half a centimeter away from being mouth to mouth.

Fear reflected off of honey Light's eyes, but that's not all. L also saw traces of excitement and anticipation, as if he was actually enjoying this. Had he been feeling otherwise, he would have been trying to fight L off of him with everything he has. But instead, he was just letting L hold him there, staring up at him, waiting.

"You don't seem very disturbed at what I'm doing," L murmured against the brunette's lips, his gaze not leaving the other's eyes.

L heard Light swallow in response, fingers tightening around his hand. "I-Is it bad if I'm not?" Light began to stare back boldly, the fear slowly fading away from his eyes.

The body underneath him raised his hips so that they grinded against L, creating a wave of pleasure from the friction. L's gaze intensified. "No, it's only normal for someone your age." His tongue slid out of this pale lips to stroke Light's soft pink ones, causing him to shudder. "But what isn't normal is for someone of my age to have feelings like this also. Can you answer that for me, Light-kun? And no, I am not attracted to you."

Light grinded upwards again, this time harder and tortuously slower. L opened his mouth in a silent gasp, giving Light room to stick his tongue into the sweet cavern above him. L's eyes impossibly widened with surprise at the intrusion. The tongue was warm in his mouth, sliding and tracing every area of his mouth before twirling around his own pink appendage.

L went to pull away after a moment, but Light refused, yanking his unchained hand away and burying it in L's raven hair, pushing his lips against his forcefully.

L blinked twice at Light's sudden assertiveness. Light was quite hesitant only a moment before, why the sudden bold act? It was quite hard to think with Light tongue swirling around his mouth. As shameful as it may seem, Light's actions were quite pleasurable. And knowing he had a choice in what was happening this time was a little empowering as well. Finally, he responded, gliding his tongue over Light's and into the brunette's warm mouth.

"_Hmm…_" Light hummed in response to that action, tightening his grip in appreciation.

Although Light's grip did sting, the make-out session was enough to distract anyone from pain that minor. L's spider hands found Light's face and held it in a tight grip before pulling his lips apart more, giving him more access. The detective slowly sat up so that his legs were bent around Light's hips in a straddling position, but so that Light was still laying flat on their bed.

With the extra access to Light's mouth and the new position, L grew bolder and began to grind his hips forwards, causing Light to moan softly in his mouth at the blissful friction. L continued to move his clothed erection against Light's, tracing Light's teeth and the roof of his mouth, achieving dominance.

Their steamy make-out session lasted a few more minutes before Light finally released his grip on L's hair, letting them both pull back for air.

Panting and face flushed, Light managed a small smirk. "_Ha_… Looks like you are… attracted to me…"

L echoed Light's pants and blinked at his words before glaring down at him. He could feel his skin begin to moisten and his semi-hard erection pressing against his boxers. He was attracted to something, there's no doubt about that. But was it really Light, the man he believed was Kira…? L would die before he gave him the satisfaction of thinking that.

"Anyone…would be aroused… after that…." L panted in reply before moving his hands to Light's shirt, unbuttoning it while moving his mouth to his neck.

Light gasped at the feeling of a warm, wet tongue on his tan neck skin. Goosebumps covered his skin as cold air hit moist chest. L's fingers moved swiftly, removing his shirt as he continued to abuse Light's skin. As soon as the last button was undone, Light assisted him by pulling his arms out of his sleeves. The shirt was lost somewhere in the room.

His breath regained, Light continued speaking, "Yet you're taking my shirt off _and _currently acting as the dominant person in this. You have to feel something for that-" He was cut off as L's sneaky tongue wrapped itself around Light's pink nipple, gently sucking and swirling over it.

"One could say that talking ruins the moment…" L mumbled, the vibrations from his voice transferring to Light's pink nub. L raised a pale hand to squeeze and rub the ignored one while he continued his pleasurable actions.

"_Ah…" _Light panted and glared down at the detective. "So, what? You started off just showing me this video, but now you actually want to do something like this with me?"

L didn't reply this time. He pulled back from Light's tan chest long enough to pull of his white long-sleeved shirt, the room becoming too hot for comfort. L paused for a moment, his wide, black eyes scanning the sight below him. Light's face had a soft pink tinge on his cheeks- not overly noticeable, but it was there. Sweat was beginning to moisten his face, which glistened in the light of the lamp beside the bed. His chest was heaving in nervousness and anticipation as his gaze locked with L's, waiting for what he was going to do next.

Mind made up, L blinked once before unfolding his legs crawling off of Light. Light mirrored L's blink in shock, grabbing L's pale, bare arm. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

L looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm? I think we've had enough fun for one day, Light-kun. Let's call it a night."

Light's eyes narrowed, obviously displeased at his comment. "You can't just leave me like this…" he growled, moving his hand down to L's wrist before forcing it on Light's crotch firmly. L felt a bulge there from Light's hard-on. "…See? You created this, and now you're going to take care of it."

L turned back to face Light, taking his seat on the teenager's hips back. "Oh? Is Light-kun actually wanting to have intercourse with me now?" His tone was inquiring and victorious.

He was going to make Light admit that he wants to do something like this with L when he isn't drunk with sleep deprivation. L most certainly won't be having sex with Light again, but knowing Light felt this way was a win to L in some sick way. He is very childish after all- what more to you expect?

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Light grumbled and grinded upwards into L's hand, desperate for friction. "Now are you going to take care of it or not?"

"There's a bathroom right across the room, Light-kun," L said dryly. "Take care of yourself in there."

Light jingled the handcuff on his wrist loudly, as if to make a point. "With you watching? Are you really as bad as Misa makes you seem?"

"No, I am simply doing my job, which is making sure you are or are not Kira," L's hand was still on Light's crotch, which was pressed against Light's clothed erection harder as the brunette became increasingly frustrated. The detective simply shrugged. "If you're really that self conscious about it, then I suppose you could just ignore it…"

L went to pull his hand away, but Light's grip tightened to a death grip, not allow it to move another millimeter.

"Oh, god damn it, L!" Light snapped and rolled his hips upwards roughly into L's hand. Lust flashed through those brown eyes. "Please! We never have to do this again, okay? I never get aroused like this, and it's very frustrating. Just help me take care of it, just this once."

Please. That's the word L was looking for. The fact that Light was _begging _to have this done was enough to satisfy him. How bad could giving a blow-job be? L's fingers wrapped around the button on Light's pants, causing Light to loosen the grip on his wrist a bit and suck in his breath. L unbuttoned the brown pants and unzipped them before pulling them only far enough to see the bulge in Light's underwear.

L gave it a blank stare, not even looking up to speak. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, just get on with it!" Light pleaded and ran a hand through L's raven locks, gripping his head and urging him downwards.

L's eyes flicked up to give him a warning glance before taking Light's red boxers with his two fingers, slowly sliding it down to reveal Light's hard, pulsing erection. The hand on L's head tightened as Light began to pant lightly in anticipation.

L was totally in the dark when it came to giving oral sex. Again, he was a virgin until Light ripped that away, so he's never been with anyone like this, nor has he ever really wanted to be with anyone like this. Or was that really the truth? His own erection is hard for something- some_one. _But again, was it really Light?

His pride simply wouldn't allow it.

Completely unsure of what to do, L decided he couldn't screw it up too badly and slid a pale, pink tongue past his pale lips to lick at the head tentatively.

Light's breathing became heaver and the grip impossibly tightened again. "G-Get on with it! No teasing!"

L huffed against the head of the erection at Light's impatience before sliding his mouth over it. He began to suck lightly, still not sure if he was doing the right thing.

"_Haah…_" Light panted and pressed down on L's head, trying to get him to go faster.

L obliged, taking in more of his erection, pressing his tongue instinctively against the throbbing vein in a sucking motion. He stayed like this for a moment before remembering what Light did for him and came back up. Light's hips began to rise off the bed, so L placed a hand on them to hold him down as he grew bolder, swirling his tongue around the head and taking in more of him every time he went down. L discovered that the key to doing this right was to act like he was eagerly eating a lollipop, which he has plenty of experience doing.

"_Ahh…Haah… _You're pretty…_Haah…_Good…" Light managed through the pants and moans, his eyes half lidded in pleasure and his face growing a deeper shade of pink.

"_Hmm…_" L hummed in response, considering being that's the only noise you can make when you're giving someone oral sex.

Light reacted heavily to this, crying out louder this time and pulling at the still-chained wrist violently.

After seeing Light's positive response to vocal noises, L began to thrown in the occasional hum as he continued to bob up and down. His free hand wandered upwards and started playing with one of Light's nipples, deciding that trying to get Light to orgasm was going to take more than simply a blow-job.

L tweaked the swollen, pink nipple while increasing the speed in his actions and sucking more forcefully. He went down again, this time closing his throat around the throbbing erection in a vacuum-like suck.

"_Haah!_" Light's hips fought to rise from the bed as he cried out again from L's actions.

L pulled back up to the head, enclosing his mouth around it in the same sucking motion while trailing his pale hand from the nipple down to the base of the erection. He wrapped his hand around in and began to move it up and down, sucking the head at the same time.

Light's breath grew harsher with every suck and every touch made to his lower regions. L could tell that he was growing closer and closer by the way he tugged at his raven hair. He made vocal noises even more often, even moaning out broken syllables of his name at times.

"_Ryuu… Haah… zaki…_" Light panted with his arched off the bed and his hips held in place by L's single hand.

L pulled away with a small _pop! _sound and continued the abuse using only his hand. His mouth had grown tired from the up and down motions, and it's not like giving a blow job to your archrival was the most pleasant experience either. He gripped Light's hard, pulsing erection in a semi-tight grip and began to move it up and down from the head to the base. With continuing vocal encouragements from the brunette below him, L began to jerk him off faster until he finally came hard into L's hand.

L stared at his semen-covered hand with a disgusted look on his face before he got up and walked over to the bathroom across the room to retrieve some toilet paper, leaving the panting adolescent on their bed.

Once clean, L returned to the bed to see how Light was doing. He was half-hoping he would have passed out again, but his hopes were shattered as he approached a well awake Light. He had caught his breath at this point, but his hair was still plastered against his forehead with sweat. L handed him a strip of toilet paper to wipe himself off with before taking a seat at the foot of the bed, watching him curiously.

Light gave his forehead a few dabs with the toilet paper before speaking. "…I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but you really aren't bad at that. I'm honestly surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"There's more to a relationship than sex, Light-kun," L muttered dryly as he wiped off his own sticky forehead. "And considering my position in the world as we know it, a long-term or a close relationship with anyone could jeopardize my life. I figured you of all people could be able to figure that out."

Light sighed in response. "I know that, I was just making a comment…" Light paused. L could feel those eyes watching him as he stared off at nothing in particular, hoping he wouldn't say anything else.

Of course, things are never that simple with Light.

"I bet you're probably pretty uncomfortable right now." He gestured towards L's crotch with his eyes. "If you want, I can take care of it."

"I think you've made me orgasm enough for one day, Light-kun," L replied with a hint of sarcasm in his low voice.

He moved over to the nightstand to retrieve his teacup to take a sip. He made a face afterwards; obviously it wasn't sweet enough this time. He put it back down a second later, staring at his reflection in the tan liquid.

Light huffed in irritation. "Are you ever going to let that go? I told you I was sorry; I was obviously sleep deprived, and you know it!"

L sighed. "Just give me a day or so to get over it. I've worked on cases where people have gone through worse things…" he trailed off as he turned away from the coffee cup to face Light.

He looked sincerely upset by what he had done, and L does not doubt that he doesn't. He wasn't exactly upset with what Light had done that morning. Sure, it was completely irrational, irrelevant, and unprofessional, but it wasn't overwhelmingly horrifying. That's the reason why he won't let Light touch him like he touched Light.

L was certain Light had simply lost his memories and transferred the power to someone else. What would happen if the powers somehow transferred back to him, and L somehow had fallen hopelessly in love with him? The outcome wouldn't exactly be in his favor, because L was certain that Kira would kill his own family members to get what he wants, let alone spare his "lover" of an arch-rival. And while L has never had feelings for anyone, and he doesn't understand why he would start now, he's not taking any chances.

L would never let their relationship go farther than a friendship level. Today will be left as a thing of the past, and that will be the end of it. _The end. El fin. Owari_. L made eye contact with the brunette staring at him with guilty, sad brown eyes and sighed again. _I sincerely hope that will be the end of it… _

"Come, Light-kun…" L removed the cuff from the bed railing and returned it to his wrist and began walking towards the door, pulling the brunette behind him. "As you said at the start of our conversation, Kira isn't going to catch himself…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please understand that my writing is very inconsistent. This was written in... February, I think it was? My writing style has most likely changed since then, whether it's for the better or worse. I apologize for this.

Sorry for the repetitiveness with some words. I refuse to use slang words for penises while writing, which limits me to the terms I can use.

Also, I'm sorry if you don't think it flowed correctly. I had written the first chapter with the idea that I could increase it into a two-shot, but I had no plans to do so. After about six of you asked for a second chapter, I felt I couldn't ignore it.

(Lol this whole section of Author's Notes is me apologizing...)

**Review any opinions, comments, or concerns. **


End file.
